It All Started with a Camera
by xo-Emmazine
Summary: After her friends pressure her into starting a channel on Youtube, Emma goes on tour with the Jonas Brothers. Nick/OC Kevin/OC Joe/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I never really put that much thought into being a musician," I said quietly as I held the recording contract that had just been slid across the table for me to read. Hollywood Records had just asked me to become one of their recording artists, and I wasn't exactly quite sure.

Don't get me wrong, I love singing and I love to perform; it just always seemed as if… I wasn't quite _good enough_. That and there was so much pressure, I didn't necessarily want to become famous or anything, I was just looking to have some fun with my life.

"Would you like some time to think about this, Emma? It's a big step in your life," the producer said from behind the desk. I started to mess with my class ring with my thumb; it was something I was used to doing whenever I felt unsure. Did I really want to change my life forever?

"Um… yeah. Can I get back to you in a few days? I really need to think this over," I whispered. I watched as he nodded and began to write down his number on a sticky note.

"Thank you. I'll try to contact you in a few days," I stated calmly as I picked up the sticky note and put it into my pocket. I turned on my heel slowly to see my boys standing in the doorway.

"Say yes," the middle one mouthed to me, he still had his hair straightened despite what everyone said about the curls being perfect. I smiled and walked over to give them each hugs before walking out of the door.

There were so many decent reasons for me to say no, but they were the only major influence for me to reply with a yes.

I knew one thing was for sure.

If I became a part of this record label, I was _definitely_ going to need to break the mold.


	2. Chapter 1

Emma

Chapter One: Life According to Me

The sunlight crept into my dim room despite the effort that I had put it trying to keep it out; the blinds were shut as tightly as possible, but that never seemed to be enough to keep out the harsh rays that wanted to disturb my sleep. I was unfortunate enough to have a room on the side of the house where the sun would rise, and despite my effort in persuading my mother to get curtains to go over them, I failed and usually rose with the sun.

I didn't' move for a moment, I just opened my eyes and looked at my wall, which happened to be covered with hundreds of posters of my musical inspirations. It would tend to creep some people out, but I didn't really care. I shoved back my short blonde hair from my eyes, and kicked my dark pink comforter off of my body restlessly; the room was out of focus for the most part. I needed contacts or my glasses on in order to see, and it was one of those rare mornings where I had taken them out the night before.

I pressed my feet onto the cruel, unforgiving wood floor that was cold and I shivered. It was just one more thing I hated about my room, but I wasn't going to complain; after all, I was never actually in my room. I walked across the hall and into the bathroom that was used by all five people that were currently living in my household, that number tended to change as my brothers left for college in the fall, but it was currently summer I had to deal with their tendencies to not knock and the unbearable stench as I walked past their rooms.

I grabbed two towels out of the closet and turned the water on the shower to a temperature somewhere in the middle. I was still unaccustomed to showering in the mornings, I had cut my hair off a few weeks ago out of boredom, and before I would always have to shower the night before and style in the mornings, but now I had time to actually do it all at once.

I showered quickly and blow-dried my hair quickly, I styled the back in spikes as the front I had side swept bangs that never seemed to behave, but who ever got everything that they wanted out of life anyways?

The house was quiet, which I had come to expect this summer. My parents were of course working their usual jobs, so I hadn't been expecting them anyways, but my two older brothers had also gotten jobs for the summer so they could afford the tuition of the next school year. What did this all mean for me? Oh, it just meant I got complete silence while I sang.

Music was an outlet for me, I could always express how I felt and it was just… there. If I needed a shoulder to cry on or something to understand me I could always count on finding something there for me. Well, music and God.

I wasn't exactly your typical Christian. I wasn't exactly conservative, and I wasn't preaching about him all the time. I had a strong connection with God that some people didn't really understand, but at the same time I was also… completely insane. I guess you could say that I sin too much to be a Christian, but God knows I mean well.

I sat down at the computer chair and turned up the speakers as loud as they could go. I scrolled through iTunes restlessly and finally settled on a song that fit my voice. I began my warm-ups as usual, starting out a little slow and then using as much of my voice as I felt needed. The power surge through my body was insane. I could do just about anything right now, but that wasn't going to happen.

I heard a faint knocking coming from the door as well as a familiar voice shouting, "EMMA! DO YOU WANT TO COME OVER OR NOT?!" I got up slowly and walked over to see Parker, pretty much my favorite little kid ever. Our parents were friends and I would go over to their house to hang out since my summer would be completely empty otherwise. Most of the time their neighbor, Kasya would come over though and we would do what could only be described as irresponsible.

If it hadn't been for my freaky way of knowing her, I wouldn't have gotten as into singing as I am now. She heard me and encouraged me to do something crazy like put videos of me performing on Youtube. We had some crazy fantasy that some day, I would become famous.

Like that would ever happen.

I quickly grabbed my purse and a bathing suit, as well as a towel. I had this tendency to pretty much live in their pool whenever I came over. Well… that and sing.

I eased myself into Steph's truck, I was eighteen, but I rarely ever drove I just didn't see the point. Steph was Parker's mother and practically my second mom. She was always asking me if I needed anything, and she never really believed me when I said I was perfectly fine.

The next fifteen minutes were filled with nothing but useless chatter and the occasional praying to God that her truck didn't just quit in the middle of the road like last time.

As we pulled up to the house I could already see Kasya sprinting down the concrete steps of her own home. She opened up the door to the truck herself and was in my face within two seconds.

"OH MY LORD! WE NEED TO GET ONLINE. YOU NEED TO SEE YOUTUBE!" she screamed. Obviously something huge had happened, for she proceeded to drag me across the lawn and through her front door. We were greeted by her four dogs, but for once that didn't matter that we were going to be mauled, she just simply shoved straight through them and into her room.

I sat down on the familiar unmade bed and picked up one of her pillows, she grabbed her laptop and shoved it into my lap forcefully.

"Okay. I get it. Big news," I stated grumpily, I was supposed to be babysitting… kind of.

"LOOK AT YOUR VIDEO REPLIES YOU IDIOT!" she screamed in my ear. I clicked and immediately my eyes widened at what I saw.

"The Jonas Brothers?"


	3. Chapter 2

Nick  
Chapter Two: Beautiful Girls

For probably the millionth time today I could hear her voice coming out of Kevin's laptop. We had been looking for three weeks, trying to find someone – specifically a not famous someone – that would be willing to tour with us. Someone else deserved to make their dreams come true, right?

Joe had instantly suggested that we started scavenging on Youtube, and after finding horrible cover after horrible cover we finally found her.

Her name was Emma, and her voice sounded like velvet with just a hint of gravel. It sounds like an odd combination, but she made it work really well.

"So remind me, when are we supposed to meet her? Because she's like… the image of amazing," I scoffed. I was up and behind Kevin, leaning forward to watch the video. Her voice cracked and she laughed a little, grabbing at her throat lightly.

She was pretty much one of the most beautiful girls I had ever met. And not based on looks alone, there was just… something about her.

"Um… our meeting is… tomorrow at nine in the morning, if I believe correctly. I received an e-mail from her brother saying that they're arriving tonight and are staying at a hotel," Kevin said. He turned and looked at me.

"Somebody is obviously starting to develop a case of severe puppy-love," Joe joked. I saw him coming down the stairs and rolled my eyes.

"Listen-"  
"Dude. Don't try and hide it. I see that look you get on your face whenever we play her music. You smile really wide and then you always do this dopey smile thing." I watched Joe as he did this stupid goofy face and pushed him.

"Dude. I so don't look like that!" I shouted. Kevin's laughter roared through the house and Joe did a little bow.

"Thank you! I'll be here… well, for the rest of your lives," Joe joked. He ruffled my hair and then sauntered off towards the kitchen.

"Well… I think you two would look very cute together," Kevin stated. I just jumped over the couch and sat next to him, grabbing the laptop. I clicked on a video of hers that was off to the side, there was another person in the video with her and they were laughing when the video started.

"Alright you guys, so this is my friend Kasya. Say "Hi," Kasya!" Emma giggled, her blue eyes twinkling, threatening more laughter.  
"HI KASYA!" exclaimed the brunette. They both started laughing uncontrollably and then music started playing. They both stopped immediately and looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces.

"So. I have some amazing crazy fantabulastic news for you guys. And it's awesome," Emma's face was in the camera and I could hear Kasya's laughter.

"I WANNA TELL THEM!" Kasya exclaimed. With an eye roll, Emma got out of the way and leaned back on the couch they were sitting on.

"We, and by we I mean Emma, is going to become HUGE within the next coming months. I'm not going to say why, and I'm not going to say how. I would just like to say THANK YOU to the Jonas boys, from the both of us. It means more than you know," she gushed.

"But it means the most to me. Because I seriously just… want this so badly. You can't even imagine. Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU. You're my new heroes," she stated. I could tell she meant it, her eyes twinkled and I watched her reach forward.

"Adios 'til next time!" she exclaimed. She pressed the button on the camera and the entire screen went black. Kevin just hit me in the arm.

"Did you notice…?" he trailed off.

"That we're going to be in trouble with these two. Oh yeah," Joe yelled from the kitchen.

"Emma seems like a female version of me… ish. And Kasya… she seems-"  
"Gorgeous?" Kevin suggested as he cut off Joe.

"Wow. This tour's going to be… interesting," I said. I headed off towards my room, my head still being filled with thoughts of the blonde girl from the computer screen.


	4. Chapter 3

Nick  
Chapter Three: Meeting from Hell

Two security guards opened the doors that were in front of us. We were going into our meeting with Emma today, and all of us were a bit nervous. We kept making sure we looked and smelled decent. We really needed someone to tour with us, and we didn't want to mess up this chance.

As soon as the doors were opened three girls stood up from the table. The first one was Emma, a small smile upon her face. The second one was Kasya, the other girl from the videos she wasn't looking at me though, but straight at Kevin, I saw her give him a wink and I could practically hear him blush.

The third girl wasn't one we had seen or even heard of before. She had brownish blondish hair along with a lip piercing, which some people would think was intimidating, but on her it just made her look… well, nicer.

The man that was on Emma's right quickly walked over and shook our hands. He said, "I'm Will, Emma's brother. Unfortunately for her our parents wouldn't let her leave the house without me." I could see Emma roll her eyes a little bit and then walk over and greet each of us with a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet, but you really don't need to tell us your names we already know, but then again what teenage girl doesn't? You guys are epic," she joked.

"Well, I'm Kasya!" the short brunette exclaimed as she shook all of our hands, pausing briefly when she shook Kevin's hand and gave him yet another wink.

"Wow. She's making her motives totally obvious," joked the third. "My name's Meghan, by the way," she greeted. Another row of handshakes and we all took seats at the table.

"Well, as you have already figured out, the boys would like you to go on tour with them…" our father started, from there on I just kind of blanked out. I'd heard the spiel a million times and I was absolutely positive that only the girls and Will were listening.

All of a sudden the meeting was broken by the sound of a cell phone "Don't look down, spread your wings, jump off," the phone rang. Emma immediately snatched her purse and started digging.

"Emma. I told you to shut that off!" Will nagged. She shook her head a little bit and then looked up.

"Well… I forgot, but its mom. She wouldn't call unless it was absolutely important, would it be alright for me to answer? She wouldn't call unless it was absolutely necessary," she swore. She pulled out a sleek black phone but didn't answer, waiting for our ok.

"I'm sure that'll be fine, go ahead," I encouraged. She gave me a look of gratitude and hit the green answer button.

"Mommy? Why are you calling me, I told you after the meeting," she walked out of the room with a worried look on her face, and her older brother scowled.

"I told her to clean her room before we left," he stated.

Outside I saw her leaning against the door, and I watched her phone slide through her fingers and hit the cool, hard concrete with a crash. She quickly got down on her knees and started to pick up the pieces it had broken into.

"Emma, what's going on?" her older brother asked quietly, getting up from the table and picking up the phone, putting back together the three pieces that it had broken into.

"Eric had to get an x-ray to check to see if he has tuberculosis, which is some deadly infection in his lungs. They aren't sure yet but they need to check," she said looking shocked. She snatched the phone out of brother's clutches and turned it back on.

"I'm sure it's nothing, can we just sit down and go on with the meeting? All that's left is signing the contract and then we can call mom again, alright?" She nodded a little bit and sat back in between Kasya and Meghan, who both looked worried.

"Sorry about that," she apologized.

"No, it's alright. Family comes first over anything, we'll keep him in our prayers, okay?" my dad said gently. She nodded and looked down at the table.

"Thanks. For everything that you're doing for me, you seriously have no idea what it means to me at all," she admitted. Emma just kind of folded her hands in her lap and then I heard Meghan speak again.

"So, let's get the rest of this meeting on the road!" she exclaimed, trying to get everyone back into a happier mood.

"As I was saying," my father continued, but no one was really listening anymore, we all just wanted to know one thing.

Is their brother going to be okay?

Minutes later my father was sliding a contract towards Emma and I watched her as she signed on the lines, an eager look on her face.

"Sweetie, I know your family, I'm pretty sure that more than bacteria would make your brother sick. He's really in shape," Kasya crooned a few minutes afterward.

"He's twenty-three," she stated numbly. She went through her purse and pulled out her phone once again, this time texting.

"He's my age," Kevin said, looking shocked.

"Yeah, and he's huge," Meghan's voice chimed in.

"That's because Eric is a football player. And that is also why you don't mess with him, because he will pound your face into the ground. I would know that," she said. She just shifted a little bit more in her chair and then looked at me.

"You're awfully quiet, and I have a problem with that." I heard my two older brothers as well as my father burst out into laughter.

"Sorry. I just had to get that out. So, I think we should all go do something since I don't want to be complete strangers with you guys before we hit the road. I'm thinking… Pizza, our treat," she suggested. Joe got down on his knees from across the room and walked on them over to her.

"You are my new favorite person forever and I love you," he joked. She just simply laughed and pet his head as if he were a dog.

"I know, everyone loves me!" she exclaimed. As we headed out of the building I watched as she linked arms with Kasya and Meghan.

Even in the middle of something that could turn out truly tragic, she was… amazing.


	5. Chapter 4

Emma  
Chapter Four: Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

It had been mere hours since we stepped off of the plane, and I was standing in my room, trying to remember how to fit in my own skin comfortably. Nothing quite seemed right as I looked at my small bedroom. My life had just… changed. Dramatically.

As if on cue my phone had started to vibrate in my pocket and I picked it up, my hand slightly shaky.

"Hello?" I answered, just praying for a distraction.

"Hey, Emma. It's Nick. You know… Jonas. From the meeting?"

"Yes Nick. I know who you are." I laughed, how many Nicks sounded like that? I mean… I don't know any one boy that has a voice as… distinct as his.  
"Well… you could know more than one Nick," he explained.  
"I do… but I don't talk to any of them. They're kind of weird…" I trailed off. It was true, I knew plenty of Nicks, but all of them were just a little too… not my type.

"Oh. So, how's Iowa?" he asked.  
"I can't even focus on that. I'm just freaking out right now and I can't calm down," I said, and I immediately slapped my hand over my mouth. My number one rule when I was talking to boys was to actually never say how I felt. Especially not now.

"Well, what would you say if I told you that I could help you with that problem?" he asked quietly. I could feel a smile tug at the corner of my lips and I blushed a little.

"I would say that you're pretty much the new amazing." Wow. Don't I sound poetic?

"Okay… Will you dance with me?" he asked. I was immediately puzzled. He was thousands of miles away and there was NO music playing. That's not possible.

"Dude. That's not – possible," I sighed. He chuckled.

"Use your imagination. I know you have one. Just… pretend that we're dancing," he whispered into the phone. I shuddered a little and pushed the feelings I was getting out of my mind. I couldn't fall for a guy I was going to go on tour with. That just wasn't… logical.

"Alright," I reluctantly agreed.

"Are you dancing?" his velvet voice asked.

"… No," I confessed.

"Emma. Just do it," he commanded softly, his normally velvet voice sounding slightly harsh.

I sighed and obliged, my feet moving around in a circle in my very cramped bedroom. I held one hand up as if it was resting on Nick's shoulder and shook my head. I looked silly.

"Are you doing it? You've been quiet and awfully long time," he observed. I just sighed in frustration.

"Yes I'm doing it. Despite the fact that my sanity is protesting…" I could hear his quiet laughter on the other line and rolled my eyes.

"Alright. Now close your eyes, but keep dancing," he instructed. I hesitated for a moment and then replied with a mumbled "Fine" while he just chuckled once again.

I continued to go one with my clumsy dancing inside of my room, feeling like the biggest moron ever. I'd never let someone boss me around, why should I start now?

"Keep your eyes closed, no matter what happens," his gentle voice instructed from the phone.

"What if someone comes in my room to kill me? Then can I – ," my voice got cut off by his irritation on the other end.

"Stop being a smartass. Just trust me," he argued.

"…Fine," I growled. I took a step back and stepped on an article of clothing that was littering my room. Like always. It was hardly possible to even walk to my bed, nonetheless dance. This was so ridiculous.

My phone got taken away from me but I kept my eyes shut like he instructed me and kept moving. A warm, calloused hand grabbed the one that was still hovering near my ear, and my other hand found what I was going to assume was a shoulder.

"You can open them now," he whispered in my ear. I shivered internally, hating the fact that my heart was betraying what I wanted to feel right now. I couldn't like him. I shouldn't. That's just…

"You flew all the way to Iowa? Why?" I demanded, my voice was calm, but inside I was a raging fire. I'd formally met this boy about two days ago. Why would he just spark an interest like that?

"Well… I'm not quite sure, to be completely honest. But I'm not going to lie either, your voice has been running through my mind since Kevin decided to play you around five weeks ago. After that, we just had any cover of yours playing on repeat. You've been driving me crazy," he stated, daring to look me in the eyes through it all. And damn those eyes, I could feel my heart melt and my insides go on a hotwire. So many girls had dreamed of him saying this to them… but he chose me.

I was in way over my head.


	6. Chapter 5

Meghan  
Chapter Five: Cleaning Out a Closet

It was three days after the meeting and we were all cramped into Emma's room as we sat on her bed, watching her go through all of her clothes. I was sitting on her bed, my leg's draped across Kasya's lap as we watched her start throwing things out of her unorganized closet. It was filled up with clothes from the bottom to top, all shoved in their ferociously whenever her parents told her to clean her room. If you ever asked her she would just simply reply "Well, she didn't say to clean my closet," but we all knew that it was just pure laziness.

"Thanks for staying here you guys. You're seriously saving my life right now," Emma sighed, pulling out a sequined halter top. "What was I thinking when I bought THIS?" she asked, throwing it into the trash pile. Kasya started chortling and stood up slowly, taking the offending garment out of the pile that it had just been thrown in. My feet slid to the ground.

"Ah, take your life back to freshmen year. Think about the dances…" Kasya trailed off, chuckling. I watched as Emma rolled her eyes and started pulling other mangled pieces of fabric out of her closet.

"This is so dumb. Completely stupid," she growled, throwing out three dresses into the rejects pile. I heard a chuckle from the door and saw Nick, Joe, and Kevin standing there.

"So, what are the infamous Jonas Brothers doing in my house? And more importantly who let you in?" she asked, I just looked up at the corner and saw a poster of the three of them that had lipstick all over it. Realizing that it wasn't yet visible to them, I stood up on the bed and jumped, snatching it off of the wall and ripping it into tiny pieces.

"Your brother let us in. And it's awesome that the test came back negative, congratulations!" Kevin exclaimed. All of them stayed standing in the threshold, which was understandable; there was no room to actually walk.

I noticed that Joe was eyeing the piece of paper in my hands that I was still shredding. I just looked down at it and then looked back up, blushing.

"Meghan… What are you holding?" he asked innocently, slipping off his shoes and carefully stepping into the room. My fingers started moving faster to rip it up.

"Oh… N-Nothing," I stuttered. Emma's head jerked up and her eyes widened when she saw what I was holding. Kasya started helping me rip it from the bottom up. None of them needed to see this.

Joe leaped across the room in two strides and grabbed the remains of the poster out of my hands. I was instantly on my feet and started trying to rip it out of his clutches.

"Joseph. Hand over the paper and I won't permanently injure you," I threatened, my eyes getting to nothing but slits.

"You know you have really pretty eyes?" he said, a smirk on his face. I got a confused look on my face and then felt Emma slap my leg.

Oh. Right. He didn't need to see that paper. Then they'd all know that we kind of had crushes on them. That would make life with them totally awkward.

"Not going to work. Give it back or it is SO on."

"Then it's on," he said, leaning forward. I will not look into those eyes, I will not flirt with him right now. That would just end badly for me. I didn't need another heart break this year.

"Could you give it back? Please? Could you please just give it back?" I asked quietly, trying my best for the wide eyed look. Emma constantly told me how gorgeous my eyes were, but I wouldn't believe it, I was just… not convinced.

If there was ever a time for Emma to be right, it would be now.

I could feel his grip loosen a little bit and I snatched it out of his hands. Emma quickly took it from me and stuffed it into her mouth. I watched her chew on it and I gave her a weird look.

"Emma… What was on that paper that you are now eating?" Nick asked sweetly. He had slid off his shoes too, and was kneeling on the floor next to her. She just kind of looked over, eyes wide and a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Erm…" she trailed off, still chewing slightly. I watched as Nick brushed the hair out of her eyes and she slouched just slightly, starting to fall for his charm.

"EMMA. QUIT FLIRTING AND EAT THE PAPER BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Kasya screamed. She scrambled to the floor and got in between them, she continued by pushing Nick. "Go away. You're distracting!" she screamed. I held in a laugh and watched Kevin in the doorway.

"You guys are really… strange…" he trailed off. I heard Joe chuckle a little and then felt a warm arm around my shoulders.

"That's why we've been talking about them all nonstop for the past three days. They're pretty amazing." He winked at me and I felt my insides start to go soft. This couldn't happen it was just too… inconvenient.

"Whatever," Kevin said, sticking out a hand to Kasya to help her to her feet. "I thought we were going out to eat with your families, to celebrate Eric being perfectly healthy?" he asked, his voice gentle and kind. Emma spit the paper into Nick's hand and stood up.

"Yep, I was just trying to pick what to pack and what to give to Goodwill. I haven't actually looked through my closet since like… the beginning of high school? And now it's almost over… which is kind of sad, but I'm also happy. Because I really dislike some people in that school…" she trailed off.

"You know what, Emma? I really wish you didn't spit this nasty thing into my hands. It's all slimy and gross," he whined. I watched him gently toss it in the trash and then wipe his hand on his jeans.

Emma held out a hand and helped him to his feet. He just wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yo lovebirds! Let's get the show on the road!" Joe shouted. I watched Nick glare at him as he reluctantly let go of Emma. Joe's arm slid off my shoulder to my dismay, and he walked out of the room. The rest of us followed slowly, just wanting to hang out rather than hang out with the parents.

But I could see it clearly, all three of us girls were definitely in for the ride of our lives.


End file.
